Your Blessing?
by TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495
Summary: Jack has to ask Doctor Finklestein a very important question . . . R&R! FINALLY UPDATED AFTER THREE MONTHS!
1. Chapter 1

YOUR BLESSING?

**MY SECOND FAN-FIC! I want to thank**_** ZoRo and LuNa Believer**_** and **_**Ember Nova**_** for their incredibly epic reviews on my first fan-fic Daddy's Girl. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!**

Jack Skellington took a deep breath, and then knocked on the steel front door of Finkelstein Manor.

"The door is open!" Jack heard a voice say, he turned the door knob and stepped inside the mansion. Inside he saw a spiral ramp and at the top of said ramp, was Dr. Finkelstein.

"Oh, hello, Jack. I'm sure you're here for Sally. I'll get her." He turned towards Sally's room, knowing she had a date with Jack.

Jack stopped him, "Actually, Doctor, I came to speak with you."

The doctor turned his chair to face Jack. Jack had something on his mind, he could tell. "Alright, my boy. Come into the living room and we'll chat."

Jack followed the doctor into the living room and sat on the couch. The doctor turned to him, letting him know he had his full attention. "What's on your mind, Jack?" although he already had a pretty good idea.

"It's about Sally, sir." Jack said

"Yes?"

Jack felt knots of nervousness tighten in his chest. He had practiced this many times before he left his house, but knowing that his and Sally's relationship was at stake by this one question made him feel like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. "I would like to have your blessing for me to ask for . . ." he took another deep breath, crossing his skeletal fingers behind his back for luck, "your daughter's hand in marriage."

"I see." The doctor said after moments of shock. Not just because Jack had asked for permission to propose to Sally, but he referred to Sally as his daughter. After the Christmas fiasco a year ago, Dr. Finkelstein realized that if he would have given Sally her freedom, she wouldn't have poisoned him to sneak out. When he told Sally his mistake and that she was to come and go as she pleased, their relationship began to grow from master and servant to father and daughter.

"Well, lad, before I answer, will you love Sally? Take care of her, honor her, treat her right?"

Jack responded immediately, "Until the day I die." (**Or re-die. Whatever**.)

The doctor gave a rare smile, "Then, lad, I give you my blessing. But, when will you propose?"

"Well, since today Christmas Eve" (**Jack and Sally's anniversary XD**) "and we have a date, I was thinking tonight."

"Then so be it." He turned towards the ramp and shouted, "SALLY! Darling, Jack's here."

Soon, Sally came down the spiral ramp wearing a long-sleeved, emerald green dress that stopped just a little above her knees with black and white striped tights and her signature black high-heeled boots. She had her hair fixed in a ponytail that had a bat bow, similar to Jack's bow tie, tied in it.

Jack was caught in a trance, "Wow, Sally you look great! Are you ready to go?" he asked holding out his arm.

She giggled, taking his arm, "Thank you, Jack. Yes I'm ready."

The doctor smiled, "Alright, you two have fun."

"Bye, doctor, I'll see you tonight."

"I'll have her home by midnight, doctor. Have a pleasant evening."

He merely waved as the two walked out the door as boyfriend and girlfriend, but would come back as husband and wife-to-be.

Jewel came out of the kitchen, after hearing everything, "Oh, darling! Can you believe it? Jack going to propose to Sally! She's worth it!"

The doctor smiled as he watched out the window, Jack and Sally walk to Spiral Hill that was frozen in place do to the snow. "Indeed, she is."

**AWWWWW! HE'S PROPOSING!^^ I got the warm fuzzies in me while writing this story, hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking about writing an M-rated fan-fic J&S Lemon, so look out for it! R&R **

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK SKELLINGTON, SALLY, DR. FINKELSTEIN, OR JEWEL (I THINK THAT'S HER NAME); THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	2. Chapter 2

Your Blessing?

Chapter 2

**OMG! JACK TAKES THE BIG STEP! WHAT WILL SALLY SAY? I want to thank **_**Daphne, NintendoGal55, Ember Nova, Dead as Dust, and ZoRo and LuNa Believer **_**for their reviews on chapter 1. READ ON!**

Jack and Sally walked hand-in-hand through town, greeting everyone as they went by.

"Hello, gents." Jack said, when they walked by the street-corner band.

"Hi, boys." Sally saidas well.

"Hey Bone-Daddy. You look lovely tonight, Rag-Mama." Said the saxophone player.

Sally giggled, "Thank you." She and Jack both dropped some coins in the accordion case.

"Thank you, both. Scary Christmas!" they said, then went back to playing their macabre version of 'Jingle-Bells'. After the whole Christmas thing, Jack and Sandy became really good friends, so they didn't see anything wrong with Halloween Town still celebrating Christmas if they wanted to.

Jack and Sally waved in response and walked towards Spiral Hill, which was frozen in place, due to the snow.

They sat at the top and cuddled with each other. Sally rested her head on his shoulder and had her hands on his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in his lap, nuzzling her head with his.

Sally became curious. Jack had been rather quiet, much unlike his usual chatty self, throughout their whole date. He looked . . . nervous. "Jack, darling, is everything alright?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'm just fine, love. I'm with you so I couldn't be better." His grin got bigger when he saw Sally blush.

They both stood and gazed at the giant yellow-glowing moon.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jack?"

Jack ran his fingers through Sally's ponytail. "It certainly is."

Jack pulled a small black box out of his tailcoat and sunk to one knee, making Sally gasp. "My beloved Sally, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life." He opened the box to reveal a ring with a heart-shaped ruby with tiny diamonds encircling it. "Sally, will you marry me and become my queen?"

Tears began to roll down Sally's cheeks as she flung her arms around Jack's neck, sending them tumbling down the hill. Then, finally, they stopped rolling. Jack ended up on top of Sally, he grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."

She grinned through her tears of joy and put her arms back around his neck, "Oh, yes! Yes, Jack, I'll marry you!"

Jack sat up and pulled Sally into his lap, kissing her tears away. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Sally's finger. A perfect fit! Jack held her close to him as he looked her lovingly in the eyes, "I love you, Sally. You've made me the happiest person in the holiday worlds. Promise me you'll never leave me."

Sally brought herself closer to Jack, close enough to feel his body heat. "I love you too, Jack. I promise I'll never leave you. I'm yours for eternity."

"All mine." He whispered, stroking her tear-stained cheek, and then wrapping his long arms around her waist. He whispered again, "Kiss me, my queen of the night."

'_He called me his queen of the night!_' she thought, leaning in to obey her king's request, "Of course, my king." She whispered back, locking his lips in a passionate kiss.

'_She called me her king!' _Jack thought as he kissed her back, holding her close enough to feel her artificial heart beat. They sat there, in each other's arms, not wanting to let go.

Sally pulled back and grinned up at Jack.

Jack grinned back and kissed her cheek. He glanced at the clock at Town Hall; it read 11:55p.m. "As much as I hate to do this, my sweet, I have to take you home. I told the doctor I'd have you back by midnight."

She sighed, but was still smiling, "Okay, love. Let's go. I can't wait to tell the doctor and Jewel!"

Jack simply nodded as he and Sally began to walk back, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, to Finklestein Manor.

Sally looked curiously at the ring as they walked, "Jack, why is it tradition to put the wedding ring on your left hand?"

Jack smiled and took Sally's left hand in his and looked her in her jade eyes. "It is said that the ring-finger on the left hand has a vein that connects directly to the heart. And since the heart is a symbol of love, it only makes appropriate." He smiled bashfully when he finished.

Sally blushed and grinned at the same time, then threw her arms around him, "I love you, Jack."

He nuzzled her hair with his skull, "I love you too, Sally." He took her hand again and continued to walk to Finklestein Manor.

**HAZAH! Another chapter done! Sally said yes^^(but really, who could say 'no' to the Pumpkin King?)! The thing about 'the reason why you put your wedding ring on your left hand' is true, I learned it in my IPC class and I wanted to include that in the story! I will unload the next chapter and my J&S Lemon a.s.a.p., so be on the look-out! R&R **

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY; THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	3. Chapter 3

Your Blessing?

Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone, I'm back! I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait. I meant to upload this chapter earlier, but I've been sick with the stomach-flu and my mom wouldn't let me anywhere near my laptop. Recap! Jack just asked Sally to marry him and she, of course, said yes! Now Sally going to tell Dr. Finklestein! Let's do this!**

Jack led Sally up the pavement walk-way of Finklestein Manor. Once to the door, he kissed her neck, making her giggle. "I'll call a town meeting tomorrow and we'll announce our engagement to the whole town. But of course, if it's alright with you, my little bat?"

Sally's heart melted, she loved Jack's little pet-names for her. "Sounds wonderful, sweetheart. But before you go, can I ask you something?"

Jack smirked, "You just did."

Sally giggled, pushing at his chest playfully, "No, really."

Jack chuckled, "Yes, love, what is it?"

Sally blushed and looked to the ground, "Will you kiss me?"

Jack didn't need to say anything as his brought one arm around Sally's waist, raking another through her ponytail, closed his eyes and tenderly kissed her. Sally's eyelids fluttered shut as she accepted Jack's kiss, raising her arms around his neck and stroking his spine.

As much as he hated to, Jack pulled away slowly from their kiss. "Sweet dreams, my angel. I'll see you in the morning."

Sally blushed, "Goodnight, Pumpkin King. My dreams are sure to be sweet, because I'll see you in them."

Although Jack was a skeleton, he could still blush. Sally giggled as his face turned a light red color **(It's a Disney movie, anything and everything can and will happen.)**, and then kissed him again. "I love you, Jack."

He smiled gently and kissed her back, "I love you, too, Sally." Then he turned and walked away. When he got to the front gates, he turned around to gaze at Sally one more time.

Sally blew him a kiss and Jack acted like he caught the kiss and placed his hand over where his heart would be. Then he made his way back to his manor.

Sally giggled as she opened the front door and stepped inside, only to collapse with lovesickness. She sighed and hugged herself blissfully, not believing she was finally marrying Jack.

"Did you have fun, Sally?" the voice startled Sally at first, and then relaxed when she realized the voice belong to Dr. Finklestein.

Sally smiled and got to her feet, holding her hands behind her back, "Yes doctor, I had a wonderful time."

The doctor already knew about Jack's plans to propose, so he tried his best to play dumb when he saw something shiny on Sally's left hand. "What do you have there, my dear?"

Sally felt her face glow red as she held out her left hand to the doctor, "Jack asked me to marry him and I said yes." she felt shivers of delight go up her back as the words left her mouth.

The doctor smiled and wheeled over to Sally and took her hands in his, "Sally, that's wonderful. I'm happy you've found someone that makes you happy, like I have with Jewel." He stopped himself before he started rambling, "So, have you decided when the wedding will be?"

"No, we haven't, but Jack is going to call a town meeting and we'll decide then, I guess."

He patted Sally's hand, "Then I should let you get your rest. Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, doctor, I'll see you in the morning." With that, she went up the spiral ramp and closed her bedroom door behind her. After she left, the doctor sighed happily to himself and went back to bed where Jewel slept soundly.

**I'm sorry once again for the not very exciting chapter, but I've been sick and I still am sick. I promise the soon-to-come chapters will be grand!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY; THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

Your Blessing?

Chapter 4

**WHERE DO I EVEN BEGIN APOLOGIZING FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT? I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH DRAMA CLUB, BAND, THE A-C-T TESTS AND THE ART SHOW COMING UP! I ALSO HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS LOVING HEARTS TO FORGIVE ME! PLEASE DON'T THINK I HAVE GIVEN UP ON THIS FAN-FIC, I WOULD NEVER! THIS IS SO FAR MY MOST SUCCESSFUL ONE! LET'S DO THIS! SORRY!**

Jack paced back and forth across the curtain-covered stage of Town Hall, hearing the chattering of the citizens. Today was the day he and his Sally were going to announce their engagement to Halloween Town. He tried to take slow, deep breaths to calm him, but giving the fact that he was going to tell the entire town that they were getting their first Pumpkin Queen since Jack's mother, who died giving birth to him, didn't seem to help.

He sighed to himself, peeking out of the side curtains. Then felt a pair of soft, cloth lips on his neck. He was surprised at first, but then relaxed when he saw his fiancée's beautiful, stitched-up, face. He also noticed her dress, long-sleeved, black velvet with white lace decorating the low, but modest neckline and the just above her knee hem of the skirt. Since Dr. Finklestein was being fairer to Sally now, she was able to shop around for fabrics to make more dresses, better than that patchwork dress she use to wear.

Sally noticed his worried face when she first came up on the stage. "Nervous, honey?"

Jack smirked, "I knew I could never hide anything from you." He bent down and kissed her, nuzzling his forehead to hers, "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Honestly, I couldn't sleep any. I was too excited about today. I even already started on the dress. Isn't that silly?" Sally said giggling.

Jack smiled gently at her, "No, I think it's adorable. But, you don't have to make your dress. Sally, I promise to get you the finest dress designers that the Holiday Worlds have to offer."

Sally blushed. She was taken up by his kindness, _'Typical Jack',_ she thought as she buried her face in his chest. "No, Jack. I want to make the dress; it will make it more special, I don't mind. But it's very sweet of you to do that for me." She hugged him tighter, "I'm so lucky that someone as kind-hearted, handsome, and funny as you would want me as their wife. I love you."

Jack felt his non-existing heart melt as she spoke to him. He drew his arms tightly around her waist, "No, Sally, it is I who am lucky to have a beautiful, intelligent, and unbelievably sweet angel want me as a husband. I love you too."

She giggled and sighed happily, just loving that she was spending her time in her king's arms. But then she thought of something, "Jack, what day will our wedding be on?"

Jack pondered her question while drumming his fingers on her back and resting his chin on her head. Then his eyeless sockets lit up, "How about Valentine's Day? I mean, it is the day of love, after all." He smiled bashfully.

Sally nodded in agreement, "Valentine's Day! Oh, that's perfect!"

"Anything for you, my little bat." He said and kissed her forehead, chuckling when her saw her cheeks turn red. Jack noticed the chattering died down; he looked down at Sally and ran his skeletal fingers through her blood-red hair. "Are you ready, my darling?"

She, who was still blushing from his 'little bat' comment, smiled and nodded, taking his hand, they walked out on stage.

The attention of the citizens turned to Jack and Sally as they took the podium. "Good morning, everyone! And Merry Christmas!" Jack said with enthusiasm. While he got 'good mornings' and 'Merry Christmases' in return, Jack discovered that it was Christmas Day and he had nothing to give his darling wife-to-be! He felt like his ghost-like heart had dropped into his stomach, but tried to keep his welcoming smile.

Sally had the same thoughts that Jack was having, _'OH NO! It IS Christmas Day! Jack probably got me something amazing, and yet, I have nothing to give him! What kind of fiancée am I?' _She tried to shake the thoughts from her head and concentrate on why they were there in the first place.

"Sally and I have a very important announcement to make." Jack got many 'ohs' and 'ahs' in return. Jack squeezed Sally's hand lightly, "Would you like to do the honors, my doll?" he whispered to her.

Sally took and deep breath and grinned, "We're getting married!" she saw Dr. Finklestein in the back, slightly grinning when she finished.

The crowd immediately broke out in applause and shouts of congrats.

Then came the questions,

"Where will the wedding be held?" asked Broomhilda and Ingrid, the witch sisters.

"Right here, in Town Hall." replied Jack.

"Who's going to marry you two?" asked Bertha, the corpse-mother.

"We were thinking we could ask Sandy Claw- I mean, Santa Claus to do it." Sally corrected herself.

"Are you going to need a flower-girl?" Shock asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Why, of course!" Sally said smiling at the 11-year-old witch.

"We could use some ring-bearers as well." Jack said, winking at a very disgusted Lock and Barrel. They were disgusted with the fact that their own sister wanted to be a part of this, in their words, 'mush fest'.

"What is the set date?" asked Max, the wolf-man.

"Valentine's Day." Jack and Sally replied in unison.

More and more questions came, but Jack and Sally calmly answered all their questions, very pleased that the town took the news so well.

Later, Jack and Sally began to walk to his house. On the way there, they admired the snow and Christmas lights. Being remind that she had nothing to give Jack, Sally's emotions took the best of her and broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

Jack immediately became concerned and took her in his arms, one wrapped around her waist and his other hand cupping her face, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Sally tried her best to control her shaking voice, "Jack, it's C-Christmas and I have n-nothing to give you. I f-feel like a horrible w-wife already!" she cried more.

Jack smiled gently and kissed away her tears, "Sally, honey, look at me.", he said firmly, but gently. She gazed into his black eye-sockets with her jade-green eyes, which were red from crying, "Sally, you did give me something for Christmas."

Sally became confused, "W-What? But Jack, I di-"

Jack cut her short, pressing his boney finger against her ruby lips, "You agreed to marry me and become my queen. That's all I could ever ask for. Besides, why would I want something for Christmas when I already have to most ravishing, amazing, and irresistible doll on the shelf?" He smiled at her gently, but then his smiled turned into an ashamed frown, "To be honest, Sally, I didn't get you anything either. I was so concerned on whether you would say yes, I completely forgot." He stared at the ground, very embarrassed.

Sally smiled through her tears and threw her arms around Jack's neck, "Oh, Jack! To get me something, all you would have to do is attach a ribbon to yourself. I love you and you love me back, that's all I want for Christmas!"

Jack tightened his grip on Sally's waist as he held he close to him, whispering in her ear, "I love you, Sally. More than you will ever know."

She pushed herself as close as she could to him, "I love you too, Jack. You've showed me so much love over this last year; I could never be with another."

"Nor could I," he said sweetly, and then locked her lips in a kiss that seemed to last forever. They finally parted for some much needed air and he smiled at her, stroking her hair, then whispered, "Come with me, my queen, we have a wedding to plan."

Sally blushed as Jack led her up the front steps of his mansion, out of the cold, to plan the wedding of the century.

**Okay, while trying to figure out how to end this chapter, I was watching the Valentine's Day episode of Glee (again), so that's why it's a little fluffier. Nothing gets ideas going like watching Darren Criss' sexy arse sing Love Shack! LOLXD! Chapter 5 coming soon! I promise to update it sooner than this chapter, sorry again! I'm also sorry if some of you thought the ending was too cheesy**** R&R!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, it is here! This chapter is pure Jally fluff. Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, and reviews not just this story, but all of my stories! Let there be a story!**

On February 13, one day before the royal wedding, Sally was in her bedroom putting finishing touches on her wedding gown she made herself.

Her dress was simple, off-white and sweet-heart styled, with black lace trimming the top and hem, and black ribbons holding the corset-like top together in the back. Her veil was black with tiny bejeweled bats weighing it down. It all sat on a wire mannequin, ready for the next day.

Sally stood back and admired her work. Her loved the way the dress turned out, she hoped that Jack would too.

And speaking of our skeleton friend . . .

Jack snuck his way through the back roads of town to get to his bride's house without being seen. How scandalous it would be if he was seen sneaking to her home the day before their wedding!

Sally moved in with Jack after the first of the year, but giving that their wedding was the next day, they decided that Sally could get ready at Dr. Finklestein and Jewel's home, while Jack got ready at their home. They could surprise each other at the wedding.

He finally made it to the house, outside Sally's bedroom window. He took his skeletal fingers and dug in between the bricks of the house and began to climb to the second story.

Back to Sally…

Sally continued to admire her dress, and then saw the mess she made tending to it. She began to clear away access black lace, when she heard a soft tapping on her window. She turned around and smiled at what she saw.

Jack grinned at her as she made her way to the window to unlock it. He moved aside so he wouldn't get knocked down when Sally opened the window. He swung through the window, into her room and picked her up off her feet, twirling her in the air.

Sally tried her best to muffle her giggles of bliss, clinging to the lapels of Jack's tailcoat. She was finally let down and her lips were caught in a kiss by the Pumpkin King. When they parted, Sally stroked the side of his skull with her hand, "You know it's very bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, don't you?" she whispered to him.

Jack chuckled and nuzzled his forehead against hers, "As long as I'm with you, I'll never be unlucky. And besides, I know I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't get to see my God sent angel one more time before our wedding."

They stood there in silence, but it wasn't awkward silence. It was just 'enjoying being in each other's arms' silence.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked, stroking her red hair.

"Excited is more like it," she responded with a blush, "More than a year ago, I could only dream about the day we would get married. You give me a reason for even existing. I would be nothing without you…"

Jack raised his hand up to her face, gently brushing the right stitch near her mouth with his thumb, "No, Sally. I would be nothing without you. I was so lonely before, but then I discovered my true feelings for you." He paused for a moment, "I was so oblivious of my feelings towards you, and yours towards me. I feel like a complete monster for ignoring you all that time. My love, can you ever forgive me?"

Sally rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "You know that I forgive you. This isn't the first time we've talked about this. And it doesn't matter now; I love you and you love me. Tomorrow we're getting married and we're going to live the rest of our lives happy and together." She nuzzled her head into his chest.

He smiled, realizing Sally was right and hugged her tighter to him, kissing the top of her head, "I do love you, Sally. Hearing your voice, or even hearing your name brought up into conversation brings me relief and joy. I'm so glad I can officially call you my queen." He glanced over to the side and saw Sally's dress on the wire mannequin, "Is that your dress?"

Sally pulled her head up from his chest and smiled, "Yes, do you like it?"

They walked over to admire the dress at a closer angle. Jack reached his hand out and fiddled with one of the bejeweled bats hanging from the veil, "It's lovely. But it will look even better on you tomorrow." He said with a wink. He saw the blush return to Sally's cheeks. He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "It's getting late, and I should let you get your rest. Big today tomorrow."

She nodded, and they walked over to the window. Jack flung himself outside the window, hanging to the railing for support. He hung there and just gazed at Sally.

"Do you need something?" Sally said with a grin.

He grinned back, "A kiss from my Pumpkin Queen would be nice."

Sally leaned against the railing and kissed the bony lips of her Pumpkin King. She giggled when they parted, "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Sally. I love you." And he began to climb down.

She blew kisses at him as he walked off of the Finklestein's property, he blowing kisses at her as well. It reminded them both of the night that Jack proposed to Sally, so much bliss and excitement!

Sally backed away from the window, after Jack was out of sight. She placed her hands over her artificial heart and collapsed on the bed with a lovesick grin on her face.

**Chapter 5 done! Be on the look-out for new stories and more updates! R&R!**

**With love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JACK OR SALLY; THEY BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Here it is! The big day! Finally updated after three months! I want to thank everyone who kept me going with their reviews to help me through my writer's block and my epidemic with the stomach-flu. I had so much fun writing this fan-fic, it makes me a little sad that I'm ending it :'(. Also, I feel like the Doctor isn't making enough appearances and stuff, since this title revolves around Jack asking for Sally's hand, he's getting a lot of say-so in this chapter. This is a nice, LONG chapter as thanks for staying loyal to the fan-fic for so long. By the way, I'm dedicating this chapter to my brother Joseph and my soon-to-be sister-in-law Raven, who are getting married in September. If you want to know how he proposed, check out my Dexter's Lab and PowerPuff Girls crossover, Proposal (which is where I got the idea from.). Okay, let me shut up so you can read. **

On Valentine's Day, Jack straightened his bat bow tie for the fifth time in front of the full length mirror. Along with the tie, he wore a sharp, black tuxedo, replacing his usual pin-striped suit, and he had a rose pinned to his tux jacket. He smiled to himself when he noticed the rose. It was red, blood-red, like Sally's hair. He sighed happily also remembering that Sally had made his suit as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Hello, again, Jack."

Jack turned around to see Santa Claus standing in the doorway, looking happy as ever. "Sandy, my old friend, it's good to see you again!" Jack rushed over and shook Santa's hand.

Santa shook his hand back, "Same to you, Jack. So, it's your big day! And I say congratulations!"

Jack gave a small smile, "Thanks you, sir. And thank you for agreeing to marry Sally and I. We can't tell you how grateful and honored we are! "

Santa waved it off, "No, the pleasure is all mine. But I must say Jack; you've made a great choice in choosing your wife. I've always like Sally; she truly is a wonder."

"Indeed, she is." Jack smile grew bigger at the mention of his soon-to-be wife.

Santa clapped his hands together, "Well, I better let you finish getting ready. I'll be out at the altar if you need me."

"Thank you, Sandy. OH Wait!" He picked up something wrapped in a black velvet cloth and handed it to Santa, "When the time is right, you'll know."

Santa simply nodded and went to front of the stage. Jack went back to his bow tie, and then he heard the familiar sound of an electric wheelchair. "Hello, Jack."

"Hi, doctor." He turned to see Dr. Finklestein in the doorway, also surprised to see that he was wearing the suit that Sally had made him.

"The mayor asked me to see if you were ready yet. I see that you are, so let's go." He turned his chair to wheel away.

"Doctor, wait. There's something I'd like to tell you."

"Yes, lad?"

Jack moved a little closer to the doctor, "I want to thank you for giving me your blessing to marry Sally. I didn't on Christmas Eve, when I did ask, so I'm doing it now. Thank you, doctor, for letting take your daughter as my wife."

'_Daughter again?'_ the doctor thought to himself. Not that he was complaining, it just gave him an unusual, warm, fuzzy feeling when someone referred to Sally as his daughter. He smiled, "You're most certainly welcome, Jack. Well, we better get going, don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"Of course not." Jack said grinning, but very nervous and made his way out to the front of the stage. Town Hall was decorated with everything you would need for a wedding in red and black. The mayor, who was the best man, smiled at Jack when he walked up. Santa was already behind the podium, motioning at the UnderSea Gal to start the wedding march. She started and everyone turned to see.

First, Lock and Barrel came out wearing tuxedos Sally had made, but with no ties. As much as they hated to admit it, they didn't mind being the ring bearers. Then Shock came out with a black dress throwing red rose petals all along the walkway. Then finally, everyone got to their feet as Sally and Dr. Finklestein went down the aisle.

Jack was surprised his jaw didn't fall off after seeing Sally. He was right; her dress looked more amazing on her than it did the wire mannequin, it hugged her body perfectly. She had her hair arranged in a messy bun, with a few strands of hair on the side to frame her face. Around her neck was a gold and silver heart locket Jack had given her as a late Christmas present. Those beautiful emerald eyes popped through the dark makeup. Her lips were as red as rubies, along with her blushing cheeks. Her bouquet was small, but very beautiful, with black and red roses, and baby's breath stuck in random places of the arrangement.

'_What did I ever do to deserve this… this… goddess?' _Jack thought to himself as they came closer.

Sally could see Jack's gaze, which made her blush deepen and her hands shake with excitement. Dr. Finklestein noticed and squeezed her hand lightly. She smiled at him and squeezed back.

When the made it to the front, Santa asked the doctor, "You give this woman away to this man?"

The doctor's voice slightly trembled as he released his grip from Sally's hand, "Yes, I do."

Sally smiled and hugged the doctor before she let go of his hand to take Jack's. The doctor went over to the side and sat to comfort a crying Jewel.

Jack led Sally to the front of the podium. "You look beautiful, my love."

Sally smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself, your majesty."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand; she squeezed back and finally made their way to the front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join . . ." Jack and Sally couldn't hear what Santa was saying. They were lost in each other's eyes and eye-sockets. "And now the bride and groom will read each other the vows they wrote."

Jack took a deep breath and began, "Many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. I love you, Sally. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Sally that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I now take you as my wife and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

Sally could feel her cheeks glow red and tears brimming her eyes, trying not to let them fall and ruin her make-up.

Jack so badly wanted to embrace her, but he knew the wait would be worth it.

Once Sally got control of her tears, she began, "Jack, I love you. I have loved you for a long time now, and with each day that I have spent with you before this moment, I find that my love for you is becoming deeper and stronger. It is with conviction that I say that my love for you shall only continue to grow as the two of us grow old together. Grow old with me Jack, and I promise you that my love shall never change, that it will always be as fresh as the spring and as beautiful as your smile."

Jack smiled bashfully as he squeezed her hands tighter, her smile grew and she squeezed back.

"And now the rings." Santa said motioning to Lock and Barrel. Lock gave Sally Jack's ring and Barrel gave Jack Sally's.

Jack slipped the diamond and ruby ring on Sally's finger, "With this ring, I, Jack Skellington, wed you, Sally."

Sally slipped the gold and silver wedding band on Jack's finger, "With this ring, I, Sally Finklestein, wed you, Jack."

Santa smiled at the sight of the happy couple, "Jack, do you take Sally Finklestein as your wedding wife? To love, cherish, and honor her as long as you both shall live?"

Jack pulled Sally a little closer to him, "I do."

"Sally, do you take Jack Skellington as your wedded husband? To love, cherish, and honor him as long as you both shall live?"

Sally let her tears of joy finally fall, "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jack grinned as he pulled Sally's veil over her head, "I love you, Sally."

Sally wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and shoulders, "I love you, Jack."

They shared a blissful kiss that seemed to last for hours. They pulled apart before things got too… ***cough*** heated…***cough*. **When they did, Jack removed the veil completely from Sally's head. She looked at him with confusion; he just grinned and nodded his head to his side. Sally looked and gasped. Wrapped inside the black velvet cloth Jack had given to Santa before the wedding, was a silver tiara, and with black, orange and white diamonds in crested into the spiral design.

Jack carefully took the tiara from Santa and placed it on Sally's head.

Then the mayor said to the crowd, "Citizens of Halloween Town, it is with great pleasure that I introduce Jack and Sally Skellington, Pumpkin King and Queen of Halloween!"

The crowd was brought to their feet, cheering for their first Pumpkin Queen in years.

Sally felt more tears of joy fall down her already damp cheeks. Jack smiled as he thumbed her tears away. He held out his arm to her, "Are you ready, Mrs. Skellington?"

She giggled and took his arm, "Of course, Mr. Skellington."

Everyone threw dried pumpkin seeds as they walked down the aisle towards city plaza where the reception was held. They ate, drank, and danced throughout the whole day. Sally danced with Dr. Finklestein, him not believing that the rag-doll he had created to cook and clean for him, now saw him as a father, was just married to the man of her dreams and crowned their new Pumpkin Queen.

As they danced, they talked to each other, "Sally, in the first few years of your existence, I was cruel and unfair to your needs and wishes. At the time, I thought I was doing right, I thought I was protecting you. But now I see I was the one driving you to sneaking out. Will you ever forgive me?"

Sally smiled gently, "There's nothing to forgive. I know now you were only trying to protect me, it was the only way you knew how. I hold absolutely nothing against you."

"Sally, please. It would make me feel so much better if I knew I had your forgiveness."

Sally nodded, "Though there is nothing to forgive you for, I forgive you either way."

Dr. Finklestein sighed in relief, "Thank you, my dear."

"You're welcome, daddy."

His breath caught in his throat. This was the first time Sally had ever called him daddy. He then realized that Sally WAS his daughter and he willingly gave her away to Jack. Not that he regretted it; he knew Jack would love her and keep her safe. For the first time in a long time, if not ever, Doctor Finklestein felt a sharp pain in his chest which he soon discovered was his heart.

Soon, the song ended and he released Sally's hands so she could dance with Jack. He wheeled into the crowd to find Jewel, who was dabbing her red eyes with a tissue by a table. He patted her hand in comfort, she smiled at him and hugged him around his neck, "They look happy, don't they, Finky?" she said watching Jack and Sally dance.

He couldn't help but smile when she used her nickname for him. He also watched Sally and her new husband glide across the town plaza, both of them not paying attention to anyone else. He felt that sharp pain again, watching his daughter dance with her husband. Maybe someday Jack will understand what Doctor Finklestein is going through, if he and Sally ever have a daughter of their own. He bet they would.

Their song ended and all the women grabbed Sally and dragged her off to gossip and fuss over her dress and such. The doctor found this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Jack. He was seated at a table when the doctor wheeled up to him, "Well, my boy, how is the married life so far?"

Jack smiled, "Fantastic! Thank you for asking."

He nodded, "Now Jack, I know I don't seem like the nicest or most sensitive person in town. But when you came to me and asked for permission to propose to my daughter, I knew you were the right man for her, a true gentleman that would do anything to keep my-" he cut himself short, "YOUR Sally out of harm's way. No matter what she does or how old she gets, she will always be my daughter." He took a breath, "I suppose what I'm trying to say is…well, someday if you and Sally have a daughter, you might know what I'm going through right now. It's just hard to give her away." He finished, looking at the ground.

Jack nodded, "You're right, doctor, I really don't know what you're going through right now, but I might someday. But, sir, I can assure you that I would never dream of endangering or harming Sal-," the doctor cut him short.

"I know you won't, lad. I trust you, and it seems that she trusts you as well…"

At that point, Jack and Dr. Finklestein could hear the mayor's car coming from up the hill. Jack and Sally were borrowing his car to travel to Valentine's Town, where they were going to spend the two weeks they had for their honeymoon.

"Are you ready, honey?" they both turned around to see Sally walking towards them, some of her hair had fallen from her bun arrangement and flowed past her shoulders. The light from the setting jack-o-lantern sun glistened the jewels on her tiara and the make-up around her eyes.

Jack stood and gave her a love drunk grin, "Whenever you are, darling." He said then soon kissed her forehead.

Dr. Finklestein smiled at them both, "You two have fun."

Jack smiled at his father-in-law and shook his hand, "Goodbye, Doctor. We'll see you in two weeks."

Sally wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered, "Goodbye, daddy. Thank you, for everything." She kissed the top of his head before she turned towards the mayor's car with Jack by her side.

Dr. Finklestein didn't know what to think of Sally's loving gestures. His thoughts were interrupted when Jewel wrapped her arms around his neck, "Look at her, Finky. Our little Sally's grown up." She sniffled.

The doctor felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he can't even remember the last time he cried! "Isn't she?" he asked his wife as the mayor's car drove through the town gates, not to be seen for two weeks.

**YAY! DONE! Now, this story may or may not have an epilogue, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following this story! You guys are the best *Hugs everyone*! Happy Ficcing!**

**With Love, TheLostPumpkinPrincess112495**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY; THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS THAT IS TIM BURTON!**


End file.
